The Old Faith
The Old Faith is a Polytheistic religion that worships a pantheon of deities divided into Elder and New Gods. Followers of this faith worship the entire pantheon, while clerics sometimes focus on only one deity. The Great Cycle The world was created by the Creator Gods whose names and deeds have long since been lost to time. The Elder gods were the children of older deities, but even those were not the Creator gods, and when the Ancients left this multiverse to pursue other unknowable pursuits, spawned their own children known as the New Gods. Calling them new gods is a bit of a misnomer though, as they are still millenia old. Some day the Elder gods will tire of this multiverse and leave as well, at which time the New Gods will ascend and create their own children. This cycle has been going on since the beginning of time, and will continue for eternity. The Elder Deities Reyna, The Fox, is a Chaotic Neutral trickster Deity. Her holy symbol is the fox, and her followers are often thieves, pranksters, and those who enjoy upsetting the existing order. She is close with Lania, and her child Idhar. Her domain is Trickery. Lania, The Mother, is the Chaotic Neutral deity of wild nature. Her symbol is an oak leaf, and her followers are often druids and people who love nature. She is friendly with all other deities but with Reyna and Tyrodel in particular, and her children are Idhar, Cyrene, Thinris, and Pidhiam. Her domains are Nature and Tempest. Tyrodel, The Shining, is the deity of Life. They have no gender and their symbol is a sun cupped in a hand, and their followers are often healers. Tyrodel is closest with both Lania and Rualla, and their many children Cyrene, Thinris, Pidhiam, Qhenir and Iella. Tyrodel's domains are Life and Light. Rualla, The Craftsman is the deity of Creation and Light. His symbol is a hammer, and his followers are often artisans and smiths. Rualla is close to Tyrodel, and Lania, and his children Qhenir and Iella. Rualla's domains are Forge and Light. Cauvelle, the Lord of the Dead, is Lawful Neutral, and is responsible for watching over the souls of the dead. Their symbol is a scythe. Cauvelle is close with Sojun, and their children, Amus and Sendite. Cauvelle's domains are Death and Grave. Sojun, The Watchman, is a Lawful Neutral god of War. His symbol is a clenched fist. Sojun is close to Cauvelle, and his children are Amus and Sendite. Sojun's domains are War and Grave. Iorr, Lord of Slaughter, is the only evil Elder God. His symbol is a crossed axe and sword. He is close with Sendite, and his child Uzotl. Iorr's domains are War and Death. The New Gods Idhar, the Everchanging, is the Chaotic Good deity of wild nature. Her gender alternates with the seasons, and his symbol is a flowing river. They are the child of Reyna and Lania, and are close with Cyrene and Thinris. Her domains are Nature and Trickery. Cyrene, the Peaceful, is the Netural Good deity of life. Her symbol is a flower, and she is the child of Lania and Tyrodel, and is close with Idhar, and her siblings Thinris and Pidhiam. Her domains are Nature and Life. Thinris, the Stormlord, is the Neutral Good deity of storms. He is the son of Lania and tyrodel, and his symbol is a bolt of lightning. He is close with Cyrene, Idhar, and Amus. His domains are Light and Tempest. Pidhiam is the Neutral Good deity of Song. He is the child of Lania and Tyrodel, and her gender alternates with his moods, and her symbol is a harp. He is close with Qhenir, Cyrene, and Idhar. Pidhiam's domain is Light. Quenir is the Lawful Neutral god of knowledge. He is the son of Tyrodel and Rualla. His symbol is a caliper, and he is close with Iella and Cyrene. His domains are Forge and Knowledge. Iella, the Curious, is the Neutral deity of Magic. She is the daughter of Tyrodel and Rualla, and her symbol is a cat. Her domains are Knowledge and Arcana. Amus, the Shepherd, is the Neutral deity of Life and Death. He is tasked with guiding souls to Cauvelle's domain, and is the child of Cauvelle and Sojun. His domains are Life and Death. Sendite is Neutral Evil deity of Undeath. She is the outcast daughter of Cauvelle and Sojun, and her symbol is a cracked skull. Her domains are Arcana adn Death. Uzotl, the Murder, is the neutral deity of Assassins and Murder. They are the genderless child of Iorr, and their symbol is a murder of crows. Their domains are Trickery and Death. Other Religions The Old Faith generally unconcerned with other religions, recognizing that other deities may exist, but are just not worth their worship. Category:Religion